The Never-Ending Abyss
by MrDalek1999
Summary: A story of sadness and depression. Percy has been sad and alone for a long time. But what happens when he meets someone who wants to be his friend? Will his friendship with Annabeth last the test of time or will it fade into the pages of history?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys **

**So I wrote this story for a writing compition but it turns out I am to young to enter.  
So I decided to turn it into a story about Percy Jackson instead and post it here **

**Enjoy **

Life is a series of ups and downs that defines who we are as people. But for every up there are a thousand downs waiting to sink you. Some people bounce back from these downs and only bear minor scars, but some grow so used to the darkness that it becomes all they know and they sink deeper and deeper into a never-ending abyss of misery and depression. Pain in all its aspects takes hold and renders you incapable of thinking past the bad. You begin to drown on every thought that enters the dark twisted mess that has become your mind. Before you realise you begin wishing that the abyss will end but it never does. Willpower is the only thing that can save you but after you reach the point of no return, the point where you question your existence and your will to live, that is when realisation hits. That you are a time bomb, just waiting to blow up and see the entire world around you implode. Until all you can see is the darkness of the abyss. Burned into your spirit where you will find clarity in the nothingness.

**That was the prologue **

**I'll post the actual story as soon as I start turning it into a Percy Jackson story**

**Talk to you soon **

**-Dalek**


	2. Percy Jackson

**Hey guys **

**Here is the main part of the Never-Ending Abyss story.  
I hope you enjoy. **

Running. That is all I can remember. Running. I can't pinpoint when I started and there is no end in sight. All I know is that I have been running for what feels like an eternity. Nowhere to go, no one to guide me, no objective in my life. All that was ahead of me was an empty road. Behind me was a trail of blood, plains of broken dreams, rivers of tears, mountain of pain and The Cloud. I can't pinpoint when it formed but all around it lightning crackled and thunder boomed. Instinct told me to fear it and stay away from it. I kept running, not wanting to turn around. But the longer I ran; the temptation to stop and rest became more and more frequent. But I knew that if I rested, the horrors that lay in my wake would consume me and I wouldn't be able to move. Paralysed.

I ran down a small hill and onto a beach with grey sand and black water. I ran across the sand, throwing the tatters that I used to call shoes away. They only slowed me down. The beach seemed to spread on into oblivion but it was much easier to run on than the road that I had been running on before. I was finally beginning to feel much better. I wasn't as tired and my muscles didn't ache as much. The environment even started to brighten. The sea became greener and the sand became slightly more yellow. I started to see people on the beach and some of them even smiled and waved in my direction. I wanted to stop and say hello but every time I did, I turned to find The Cloud making ground on me. After a few failed attempts I learnt not to bother with stopping. Sometimes I gave a friendly wave but often I just kept running. Eventually the beach ended and I was forced back onto the road. But I had left my shoes back on the beach so going was tough. The amount of people I saw diminished as I ran. And even when I did see a person they looked at me disgustedly and walked straight past me. The more times this happened the more alone I felt. As I ran my arms were torn open by tree braches, sharp as knives, that seemed to reach out just to tear at my skin. My energy disappeared and my body ached all the time. But my fear of The Cloud kept me from stopping. That's when I found her.

Most people gave me a disgusted look as they walked by but this girl was different. She saw me and smiled. She had long red hair that went down to her hips. She was considerably taller than me but I'm pretty sure that I am a lot taller than most people so she might have been average height. She did look very beautiful. I smiled back but I kept running. But she did something that no one had ever done. She ran alongside me.

"Hi," She said. I just looked at her, bewildered that she was running with me.

"Um hi," I said to her.  
"What's your name," She asked.

"Percy. Um… What's your name," I asked her. I couldn't remember the last time someone had actually talked to me.

"My name's Annabeth. It's nice to meet you Percy," She said. I was completely taken aback by this turn of events. Most people would find this sad but I had been a social outcast for as long as I could remember. The fact that someone wanted to talk to me was new and surprising. We ran together for ages. She told me all about herself. I learnt that she loved music and played a lot of different instruments. I loved music and played a few instruments myself and this gave us some common ground to start a conversation. We talked about what genres we liked and what songs were our favourites. We talked about movies and sport and our different hobbies. We didn't have a lot in common but that was okay because we respected we were both different. After so long of being alone, I finally felt wanted. As we ran more people joined us; Grover, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo. We all talked and had a good time. And when I stopped I didn't fear that The Cloud would encroach because I was happy and I didn't care about the foreboding ominosity that The Cloud had instilled in me. All of that was gone. I rested and my wounds healed. I felt as if my life had a direction to go in now. I had friends who genuinely cared about me and life was good. We created a safe haven in a field where the grass shone with a green light and the trees stood tall and majestic, basking in the light of the yellow sun that cast a warm glow across the picturesque landscape. But it wouldn't last forever.

One day while she was walking, Tina stumbled upon 5 young men. They were practically crawling over the fields. She brought them back to our safe haven.

"What happened," Annabeth asked, sitting them down on the grass.

"Our friend, Chris, left us. In the middle of the night he just left. We don't know what happened. He was just gone," One of the boys, Luke, said to us.

"We have nowhere to go," Another, Ethan, said.

"You can stay here with us," Annabeth said. I thought it would be nice to have some other guys around. But things went bad very quickly.

In the beginning things were fine. The guys had a weird and in a sense cruel sense of humour but overall they were relatively nice people. Things started going wrong when Luke asked Annabeth to be his girlfriend. We were all happy for her but I liked her as more than a friend and the fact that she would date this guy she had just met over me who she had known for a long time baffled me. The thing was out of the 2 guys who had joined us that day, Luke was probably the most unpleasant. He made cruel jokes and never apologized for him. And when he was confronted about them he simply denied the allegations made against him and stated that he was addressing Ethan. Annabeth always believed him and always got made at anyone who accused him of anything. His head grew and he eventually started calling himself the head of the group. The worst part was, the majority of group members agreed with him. I started saying things about him to the few people who did believe that he was growing to be a horrible egotistical person. However someone told Annabeth that I was trash-talking Luke. The ensuing fight involved a lot of profanity and insults but the result was the worst thing I could ever imagine. She threw me out of the safe haven. As I slept she got the guys to take me away and when I woke up I was in the middle of a desert plain with dark grey sand. I was reminded of my time on the beach but I knew I was no-where near the beach and it was highly likely I was no-where near the safe haven. As I turned I saw The Cloud, one again moving towards me ominously. Without my friends the sight of The Cloud frightened me more than ever. I started running with renewed energy, that I had gained from rest in the safe haven. But the energy didn't last long. Soon the familiarity of running from The Cloud filled me. The only difference being the greater sadness I felt at the loss of my friends. I found more outsiders and lonely wanderers who like me had been exiled or abandoned like Tyson and Bob. But I still felt alone. They were nice people but I just didn't feel totally comfortable around them. I didn't feel like I had with Annabeth. Eventually the despair became my every living moment and there was no escape. Everything I had ever known was still sitting in that safe haven. Eventually I couldn't take it any more. I stopped in the middle of the road and turned around. The Cloud moved towards me. I closed my eyes and darkness consumed my being.

**In the next chapter the message of the story is explained so stay tuned **

**And yes their is a message in this story **

**Talk to you soon **

**- Dalek**


	3. Epilogue

**Hey guys,**

**This is the conclusion to The Never-Ending Abyss storyline **

**Hope you enjoy**

Percy Jackson was a 18-year-old boy who just wanted to be cared about. He spent his childhood alone, making acquaintance with a lot of children but never becoming friends for fear of losing them like he did his two best friends, Hazel and Frank, when he was only 6 year's old. They tragically drowned in a river right in front of Percy while he was helpless to save them as he couldn't swim very well. He always felt responsible for their deaths and didn't want anyone else to get hurt. At one point he even cut himself to try and stop the guilt. Annabeth however, refused to believe that he was responsible for the death of his friends. She introduced him to her friends and accepted him into her social circle. In a statement made to Annabeth, he stated that he finally felt wanted after so many years of solitude. However when Annabeth started dating a boy at the school they attended together, Luke, things started to fall apart. Luke teased him and Reyna, a girl in the social group whom he had feelings towards after Annabeth showed no romantic interest in him. This drove a wedge between Percy and Luke and therefore drove a wedge between Percy and Annabeth. When a statement Percy made about Luke became known to Annabeth, she became infuriated and kicked him out of the social group. Percy drifted alone for 2 months before finding Tyson and Bob, who let him sit with them. But he never felt the same after what happened between him and Annabeth. The worst part was after about a month she didn't even remember what happened and invited him back to the group on multiple occasions. However in a statement made to Thalia, who had become his best friend through the ordeal with Annabeth, he stated that Annabeth's complete dismissal of the event that had robbed him of friends and the social confidence he had gained through his time with the group, infuriated him. 6 months after the fight with Annabeth, Percy could no longer take it any more. The story was a dream that he had while he was still in the group that he wrote in an email and sent to Reyna and Thalia just before he hung himself in his room. Percy leaves behind a mother, father and stepbrother who will never fully recover from the loss of their son and step-brother. They will never forget him. And we shouldn't either.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story **

**It is a short one but it has an important message.  
Leave a review of what you thought of it and let me know if you want to see more of these short stories along with my Assassins of Chaos story **

**If you haven't read it, I suggest you do because the drama is getting real **

**Talk to you guys later **

**- Dalek**


End file.
